


Untitled Drabble

by kataistalla



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: F/M, Implied Sorey/Mikeleo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataistalla/pseuds/kataistalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little drabble involving Dezel, Rose, and a single bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Drabble

A gentle breeze drifted into the moonlit room. Dezel sat on the lone bed, listening to the subtle sounds of the wind. Ever since the sauna incident, he had learned to be gentler when sending the wind to check on her. He didn’t need to worry, at least he kept trying to convince himself, Rose was safe with Lailah and Edna. While he would normally find a room for himself at night, far away from the prattle of the other seraph, tonight was different. He didn’t need to read the wind in order to see the look the Shepard and the water seraph gave each other at during dinner. Excuses were quickly made to give the two lovers some much needed alone time. 

Excuses which ended up with the two female seraph in Rose’s room. Something about barrettes and well, to be honest he had zoned out of that conversation about then. The three of them could talk long into the night about nonsense. Which left him alone. He preferred it, at least he kept telling himself that. Maybe he should check up on her one more time, Rose had made plenty of enemies over the years. With a sigh he stopped himself, last thing he needed was either seraph noticing what he was doing and tell her. He paled at the thought of that earth terror just blurting out in her serious tone. Instead he would force himself to relax, the three of them were more than capable in a fight. After placing his boots at the end of the bed, he placed his gloves and hat on the nearby end table before retiring for the night. Dezel had begun to fall asleep when a gust of wind and the sound of a door forcibly swinging open and slamming shut forced him awake.

“Move over.” Rose demanded. What was she doing here?

“What?” He asked, annoyed. Dezel had to be dreaming, it was the only explanation.

“Move over.” She said again. “Please.”

“You have your own bed.” He replied. While he would like nothing more than to hold her close, he would never admit it. If she rejected him…it pained him just to think about it. Best to be how they were now, friends.

“Aw c’mon Dezel.” She whined. “Edna’s insisting on telling ghost stories and Lailah thought it was perfect for a slumber party. At this rate I’m never going to get any sleep. There’s only one bed so move over.”

“Fine.” He grumbled half-heartedly as he rolled over. 

She was only looking for a place to sleep, nothing more. Dezel tried to steady his racing heart as she crawled in next to him, she was so close. Faintly he could smell the traces of the soap she used. Rose didn’t use perfumes or scented oils, nothing that could interfere with her work as boss of the Scattered Bones. She had to be stealthy, no sound, no smell to alert her prey. Practical, it was one of the many reasons why he loved her. 

“Dezel?” She asked as she tapped him on the shoulder. 

“What?” He asked as he steadied his breath. How could her touch be so soft? It wasn’t like she hadn’t touched him before, most of the time her putting him in a headlock to try to get him to speak. Those were the times he pretended to be annoyed with her.

“When did you join Sorey and the others?” She asked.

He winced, of course she would ask now. Stupid him, letting his guard down near Rose, he really knew better. Silently he prayed to the five great lords, there had to be a way out of this situation. Lying was out of the question, she was like a dog with a bone when she wanted answers. Come to think of it, she could almost smell when someone was lying. Telling the truth was out as well, he could almost feel the bruises if he admitted to being by her side for years. Rose was still coming to terms with the fact that seraphim were real. Best thing to do was to pretend to be asleep, or that he didn’t hear her.

“Oh c’mon, I know you’re awake.” She told him. “Your breathing’s giving you away.”

“It’s late.” He replied.

“Seems to me you’ve been here as long as me.” Rose said matter-of-factly. “You’ve been watching over me haven’t you?” She grabbed at his shoulder again, forcefully pulling him towards her. “There was that close call a few years ago when I stumbled into a room full of lit candles. I thought for sure I was going to be seen, but then this gust of wind comes from nowhere, blowing all the candles out. That was you wasn’t it?”

He turned to face her, there was no use denying it. She wasn’t stupid, this was the leader of a very successful merchant and assassin’s guild. He had hoped she wouldn’t remember that incident. It had been when the Scattered Bones first started. Rose had decided to take on a mission all by herself. She was green then, not gathering all the intelligence before breaking into a lord’s manor. The lord had been quite paranoid, sleeping with over a dozen candles lit in his room. So Dezel provided the darkness Rose needed to complete her mission.

“Yes.” Dezel admitted as he braced for her next move. He was sure he was in for at least a verbal tirade.

“And becoming a Sub Lord?” She asked.

“It’s just part of my quest for vengeance.” He told her. 

“Dezel…” Rose used that tone. The one where she knew when someone was hiding something. She was going to make him say it.

“And it allowed me to keep an eye on you.” He admitted. “Someone has to watch your back.”

“Now was that hard to admit?” A sly smile tugged on the corner of her lips. 

“How long?” He asked. She was like a cat with a mouse, toying with her prey before pouncing. He had watched her play this game on others and had no intention of falling for it himself.

“Long enough.” She answered. “Thank you.”

“What?” He asked, genuinely surprised.

“You’ve always been there helping and I didn’t even know.” Rose told him. She moved closer, her hot breath against his skin. He gulped, she was so close and it took all his willpower not to pull her closer. “I had no idea.”

“I know.” He whispered. “I didn’t want you to, I was happy just traveling with you.”

There, he said it. Not everything he should tell her, but enough that hopefully she wouldn’t pry anymore. Then she would fall asleep and he would find somewhere else to call it a night. There was no way he could sleep with her so close. His eyes widened as two arms wrapped around him, her body pressing against his. Rose rested her head on his shoulder. 

“Rose?” He asked. “You’re not mad?”

“You big doofus.” She murmured. He chuckled softly as he hugged her back, reveling in how warm she was. Dezel closed his eyes, listening to her heart beating alongside his own. She shifted, pulling away from him. He opened his mouth to protest, and was immediately cut off with her lips against him. Greedily he kissed her back, she tasted of strawberries. They both panted as the kiss broke. Dezel lay back on the bed, Rose once against resting on him. Protectively he curled one arm around her as she lazily traced patterns against him. She yawned, before bolting up and knocking him in the chin with her head. “Sorry.”

“What are you doing?” Dezel grumbled as he rubbed his chin. Was she just toying with him?

“I didn’t want you to think I was yawning because I was bored.” Rose continued to explain. He pulled her back towards him, kissing the top of her head.

“Silly.” He teased. “Good night Rose.”

“Good night Dezel.” A happy sigh escaped her lips as she curled into him. Sleep soon claimed both of them.

On the other side of the door, Lailah pressed an ear against the door while Edna spied through the keyhole. The smaller seraph shook her head as they pulled away from the door.

“Those two really are idiots.” Edna said in her normal deadpan. “Wasted opportunity.”

“Well I don’t know about that.” Lailah replied. “I think it’s sweet. Plus, it is much quieter than the other couple.”

“Didn’t know Meebo could scream and squeal that loud.” Edna replied. “Squeebo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of sap because I think these two deserve a bit of happiness. I also offer no apologies for Meebo's new nickname.


End file.
